<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Emblem Fates: Catgirl by Emypony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707914">Fire Emblem Fates: Catgirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emypony/pseuds/Emypony'>Emypony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunny Takumi, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Catgirl AU, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, also btw if this was unclear its a self insert lol, but y'all sleeping on it, camilla gets extradited for her crimes on properly wearing war armor and having her ass out, elise and takumi could be a chaotic duo, hinoka is a lesbian and if you dont think that then we didnt play the same game, i just like chaos and i wont be sorry for it, i just like this concept ok don't @ me, i'll add more friendships later probably, if you like oboro as a character this story aint for you, isekai another world, izana is down to PARTY, ryoma is a homophobic lobster, takes place in Hoeshido (mainly), takumi likes catgirls, these people are clowns and the FE universe is the entire circus, this story is VERY self aware, xander's horse gets stolen, yeah you heard me, you better hope i update this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emypony/pseuds/Emypony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If an outsider from a different world happened to end up just as Nohr and Hoshido went to war, how would it play out?</p><p>In which an ordinary girl gets isekai'd into the FE: Fates world, has next to no clue about what's going on and is as lost as a camel at the North Pole. Surely this wouldn't have an impact on how the story plays out, would it? </p><p>As a counterpart to Corrin, though with zero the training and dexterity, the story follows Teo, a random girl from Earth trying to find out how to get back home, all while dealing with the world's most annoying archer.</p><p>Set in the Conquest universe with a side of Revelations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elise &amp; Original Character(s), Elise &amp; Takumi (Fire Emblem), Izana (Fire Emblem) &amp; Original Character, Leon | Leo &amp; Original Character(s), Leon | Leo &amp; Takumi, Marx | Xander &amp; Original Character(s), Ryoma &amp; Takumi (Fire Emblem), Ryoma (Fire Emblem) &amp; Original Character, Sakura &amp; Takumi (Fire Emblem), Sakura (Fire Emblem) &amp; Original Character, Takumi (Fire Emblem)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when you end up in an alternate world which you know nothing about? Insult the first person that questions you, obviously.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teo sighed, scrolling through her phone to pass the time. "This is the <em>worst</em> date I've agreed to go to. And like, I left <em>early!</em> I made it here in time, and it's been 30 minutes and they aren't even answering their phone." </p><p>The lights on her kitty headphones changed ever so slowly as minutes passed by. After ten more minutes of no-show and no reply from her date, she gave a deflated sigh, sat up from the bench she was sitting on, and began to make her way back to the subway station to go home and procrastinate instead of doing any sort of work.</p><p>After taking a few steps, she was abruptly stopped by the appearance of a tiny light in front of her. It wasn't a trick on the eyes, and no, her ADHD definitely didn't do that. Taking a closer look, it began to shine brightly, a lizard looking creature with a fishtail appearing in front of her - also, is that thing wearing a <em>bonnet</em> ?!</p><p>"Uh-..." she stepped back, unsure what to make of this whole situation. It floated towards her on a golden orb, the blue scales on its body glowing in the sun.</p><p>A voice manifested itself around Teo, but it was clearly the lizard's. "Come with me!" She said, a feminine voice resounding in her ears. Before any questions could be asked, the world came to a sudden halt, everything going dark.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>"Ughhh..." Teo groaned, her eyes shut tight. There was a <em>sun</em> above, and she wasn't about to immediately open her eyes. However, there were a few odd things she could immediately notice. There was grass underneath her, and last she recalled, she was in the town square, and she was pretty sure it was only asphalt and cement around. Not grass. The wind was buzzing in her ears, but there were other sounds present. The distant clapping of hooves on the earth, a few muffled shouts, and the clacking of metal.</p><p>Slowly opening her eyes, she placed a hand above to block the sunlight while everything took its time to get clearer. The sky above was azure blue, a tint of pink towards the bottom of the horizon. A quiet "What the fuck...?" was muttered, and as she sat up, she realized that something was <em>clearly</em> off.</p><p>Sitting up, she placed a hand on her aching back. "Ugh... im too fuckin' old for this stuff." </p><p>Well,  she wasn't, but complaining about it usually made her feel better about the temporary pain. </p><p>In her general field of view, she could see people around, iron-clad with armor and weapons, some on armored horses, some donning flags, and a few distinct figures at the front of the masses of people.</p><p>Facing front, there was a person standing above her, looking shocked and confused. Their head was right in front of the sun, making it a bit difficult to make out their features, but it only took a few seconds before Teo noticed it was someone also in armor, holding a golden sword, that looked <em>exactly</em> like her. Her hair was down and the bangs were somewhat different, but it was too much of an uncanny resemblance between them. A doppelganger? Maybe. </p><p>She gave a few other passes around, and noticed another agglomeration of people behind this girl. They shared the same features as the other 'army', however, they had a different attire.</p><p>Sitting up with her legs underneath her, she finally spoke. "Uhhh...am I...interrupting something? Is this some Comic Con event? <em>You know we are still in quarantine, right?"</em> </p><p>At the time, it was the only thing that made sense. Where <em>else</em> would you find a bunch of people dressed up like knights from the 1800's? With horses too? Wasn't that a bit too far-fetched, even for a cosplay convention? </p><p>The few people present closer to them were looking pretty important. Two tall men, one with blonde, curly hair and a stern expression gazed at her. The other, in a red, samurai-esque armor and hedgehog hair, gave a confused stare. </p><p>Teo placed her palms on the sides of her head. "Holy shit, I'm surrounded by a bunch of cosplay weebs." </p><p>She was lent a shaky and unsure hand, and took it to get up, dusting off her long sweater that she was wearing as a dress. Now face to face with said girl, it was even more apparent about their common aspects, height included. Both of them were at an equal distance of the two gatherings of people, one side clearly more culturally different than the other one. That was mostly what set them apart at a first glance, at least for her. </p><p>She opened her mouth to say something, but was met with a male voice from behind her. "Ugh, now we have <em>two</em> traitors on our hands. Couldn't you have just remained where you were?" </p><p>She turned slightly to look at the person who was clearly referring to the two of them. What she saw instead was a guy, maybe slightly taller than her, sporting a weird looking bow behind him, arms crossed. It's not exactly what caught Teo's attention, however, as she was caught off guard by <em>whatever</em> the hell he had going on with his hairstyle.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, she threw a few remarks at him with a smug smirk. "I don't remember asking for <em>your</em> opinion, pineapple head." </p><p>That sentence alone appeared to anger him. <em>"What</em> did you just call me?"</p><p>Teo scoffed. "Yeah, you heard me. I don't know who you're supposed to <em>be</em> considering it looks god-awful, but if the personality is part of it then you sure as hell hit the mark on that one."</p><p>He gritted his teeth. "I am a <em>prince!</em> Show some respect!"</p><p>She almost snorted at him, making quotation marks with her hands, clearly mocking him. <em>"Oooh, look at me, I am an annoying 'prince' and I'm <strong>so</strong> in-character I think I'm all high and mighty.</em> Get over yourself. If you're a prince, then <em>I'm</em> a horse. Neigh." </p><p>Clearly after those words, that guy was <em>fuming,</em> but honestly after what happened in the last ten minutes, or so, being ghosted by someone and waking up in an unknown place surrounded by people dressed up oddly, Teo wasn't gonna feel bad about lashing out one bit.</p><p>A snicker was heard behind her, the other 'version' of 'herself', placing a hand to her mouth, trying to keep the laughter in.</p><p>"Why, you little-!" He was cut off short by the motion of the taller man in red standing next to him.</p><p>"However this came to be, there is still a decision to face. I do not know who you are, but my question will remain for the both of you. Which side do you choose?" He spoke with a low and commanding voice, clearly waiting for a reply from the girl next to Teo, as well as her.</p><p>"I can't abandon the only family I've known. I'm sorry, Ryoma." - <em>Ah, so that's the lobster dude's name. Duly noted, but I'm probably gonna forget it in the next 5 minutes.</em> "I need to go back and hear Father's side of the story as well. Let's go, Xander"</p><p>"Well chosen, Corrin. What about you, stranger? Will you come along as well?" He spoke from atop of his horse, and while that was the sole reason Teo was ready to join them, a young woman's voice was heard from behind him.</p><p>"Oh my, that would be just wonderful! Then I will have <em>two</em> cute little sisters since you both look <em>so</em> alike!" A girl with purple hair and <em>way</em> too revealing armor for a war, spoke to Teo.</p><p>"Uh...what." She said, taken aback by the 'cute sister' comment.</p><p>"Yeah! You can get to be my big sister as well!" Another shorter, blonde girl with pigtails excitedly waved at her.</p><p>She stared at them, and then back at whoever Ryoma was with. <em>So we've got...a weird family complex or death by pineapple. Yeah, you know, I'll take my pick.</em> </p><p>"You know, I think I'll take mister 'probably gonna shoot me with his bow' here than whatever fuckin sibling complex y'all got. I already have <em>one</em> sister at home and I'd rather not gain any more."</p><p>"So you are joining <em>us</em> ?" Ryoma asked. Teo crossed her arms, looking a bit smaller than usual.</p><p>"I <em>guess.</em> It's not like I have a choice here otherwise, do I?"</p><p>"Well you could go with <em>them</em> and then I'd have the pleasure of taking you out in combat, if I ever see you on the battlefield." The archer practically growled at her. Gulping, she pondered a bit more on the decision. Face him in combat, with <em>no actual combat skills</em> or take the chance and see if they'd at least help figure out how to get her back. Better than nothing?</p><p>"I suppose I am, indeed, joining you."</p><p>Corrin and the rest of the other army retreated immediately afterwards. Teo was stuck with the other guys, and as minutes went by, she started to realize that this might <em>not</em> be an elaborate recreation of a historic battle done by nerds alike. It was <em>actually</em> the real thing.</p><p>There were many questions, and if she were to guess, no answers whatsoever. If these people brought her here, they'd at least know who she was, but since that's not the case, then there's something else going on. A pink haired girl shyly approached her, holding a staff in her hand. "H-hi, I'm Sakura! Are you hurt somewhere? I can help you with just about anything!" </p><p>The urge to say <em>'yeah if you could help with my ADHD, that'd be great'</em> was pretty big, but she kept that for herself. Before she opened her mouth to answer her, Sakura's gasp stopped her. </p><p>Behind her appeared two big guards, who took her by the arms. "O-oi!"</p><p>"Before we can accept her into our group, we need to make sure she isn't a Nohrian spy." The boy she'd insulted earlier replied with venom in his voice. It was clear that he did <em>not</em> like her one bit. Not that she could blame him, but also, she has a few choice words she'd like to say to him.</p><p>The girl in front of her turned around. "Takumi, there's no need for this! She's clearly unarmed!"</p><p>"I'm not taking any chances."</p><p>Teo sighed as she was dragged off to - probably - their camp or, wherever they were stationed for this 'war' of theirs. Sakura kept trying to talk to her, but she was clearly having none of it due to the current circumstances.</p><p>"I can walk <em>myself,</em> thanks!" </p><p>          The two guards shook their heads saying it as 'an order' and that they have to keep her like that. "Oh come on, I can't even go up two flights of stairs and you expect me to <em>run</em> from an entire army? You must be joking."</p><p> 	Groaning, she stopped trying after the third attempt and just waited to see where she'd arrive and most importantly, what they'd do with her.</p><p>At least, Sakura's talking - albeit slow at times - gave her a bit more information about her whereabouts. They soon arrived in their capital city, and went on to Castle Shirasagi. Reaching the main courtyard, she was placed in some sort of outside prison - it didn't seem to be <em>too</em> high security, considering it was simple enough and there were no other guards around, only - what she assumed - the royal family and their friends or companions. They were standing in a circle somewhere close by, too far away to hear what they were saying, but the infrequent looks they were shooting her was enough to know that <em>she</em> was the main topic of discussion. Sakura was clearly trying to reason with them, and while Ryoma appeared neutral on the whole matter, Takumi was clearly pushing back against it. There was also a red-haired girl who didn't seem too happy to argue about such trivial matters.</p><p>Sighing, Teo sat down next to the bars that separated her from the outside world, knees at her chest. Her back was on the cold cement wall, and the lack of sunlight present made the situation all the more dreary. After about twenty or so minutes, all four of them approached the cell where she was residing in. Sakura herself was smiling, so that must have meant something good, right?</p><p>Sakura bounced in front of her, beginning to say something when suddenly, a loud boom followed by a strong earthquake was heard close-by. A man with glasses and green hair came running towards them. </p><p>"Milord!"</p><p>"Yukimura!" Ryoma spoke. "What happened?!"</p><p>Struggling to catch his breath, the man spoke again. "We are...being attacked by Mokushu! They are storming our walls as we speak. Our men are trying to hold them off as long as they can but there's...something odd about them. They are using magic that we've never seen before!"</p><p>"Agh, what? Do you think this could be the Nohrians’ plan?" The red haired girl asked Ryoma. He shook his head.</p><p>"No, I had sent someone to trail them after they left. They have indeed headed for Nohr's capital city. This must be completely something else." </p><p>Another explosion was heard, closer this time, with an even stronger quake of the earth, making Sakura let out a shriek. </p><p>A shout was heard from the top of the castle walls, and suddenly the whole area was surrounded by armored warriors and archers alike. Ryoma started giving out orders as all of them took a defensive stance, ready to fight. </p><p>"H-hey, what about me?" Teo asked Sakura, who looked spooked, but ready to fight for her country. She looked back at her with a determined gaze, then followed her allies into battle. </p><p>Retreating back to the back of the cell to stay out of the sight of potential enemies, Teo tried to make herself as small as possible until the battle was over. Another powerful shake rumbled the walls of her little cell, and suddenly, a small dark pink spiked ball fell at her feet, followed by a sunset colored feather gracefully floating down.</p><p>
  <em>"Huh?"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was it people, pack it up!</p><p>originally i was going to keep this for myself and a few friends but it was honestly too funny and entertaining to write it to keep it just to myself.</p><p>I know it's not exactly everyone's cup of tea (well okay, probably a select few's that know me personally) but i decided to throw this stick into the void and see if I get punted back with it</p><p>Thanks to @thelocalmuffin for beta reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This looks to be the start of a promising friendship, no?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud boom came from outside the jail cell made Teo jolt to her senses. She put the strange feather into one of her pockets, making sure it was well crammed to not fall out.</p><p>Picking up the stone, she curiously glanced at the strange, golden swirl markings that were present between the spikes - which were not sharp, but more  dulled at the tips; it meant that this was used for <em>something.</em> However, time for wondering about such a strange object was cut off shortly by a bright light emanating from it, engulfing her completely.</p><p>Outside, the royal family was trying to hold their ground against the Mokushu army. They may have come back from a war just recently, but they weren't expecting an attack, and were certainly unprepared for this. It was as if the enemies were never-ending. If one troop was defeated, at least three more arrived in its place. </p><p>Gritting his teeth, the first prince of Hoshido had to make an important decision. "Hinoka. I don't think we are prepared to hold them off much longer. They just keep coming back and we haven't gotten any reports so far as to how many they could be."</p><p>"What, you're gonna give up just like that?! Impossible!" The red haired pegasus rider spoke hastily to her brother.</p><p>"I'm saying we have to retreat for now and regroup later. Sakura, Takumi, let's go!" He yelled out for his siblings, that were a little further ways from him. </p><p>Takumi however was the closest to the front lines, and was clearly upset by his brother's words. "What? No! We can take them, we've faced so much worse!" He paused to send another arrow off into the line of Mokushan foes.</p><p>"Takumi, this is an <em>order."</em> Ryoma spoke firmly.</p><p>Before anything else could be said, a dark fire orb was thrown right at Takumi, and whilst he managed to avoid it, it did enough damage to unbalance him off his feet. Sakura had managed to reach Ryoma and Hinoka, and they were now watching helplessly as troops closed in on their sibling.</p><p>Now on the ground and with his Fujin Yumi thrown out of his hands, it wouldn't be too long until one of the nearby soldiers would deal a fatal blow.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Opening her eyes, Teo noticed that her feet felt cold. That was odd. She was pretty sure she was wearing boots, if anything. Also, it suddenly felt <em>very</em> stuffy in her cell. It was a small cell, indeed, but nothing like <em>this.</em> And where did that spiked ball go? <em>And why is there a faint jingling noise everytime she moves?</em></p><p>Looking down, she noticed instead of legs, she had <em>paws.</em> "OH WHAT THE F-" </p><p>That was her voice alright, but something felt so, <em>so</em> wrong. She finally noticed that her body felt vastly different than normal. Crouching a bit so that her back no longer touched the cold ceiling, she did a turnaround and noticed that she was now a <em>huge</em> pink cat. </p><p>Well...that was certainly something. Pawing at her neck, there was a dark purple collar with a big golden bell. A pink bow at the base of her tail, and some ornaments on her legs. </p><p>
  <em>"Okay, I have to admit, this is kinda cool."</em>
</p><p>She wasn't sure of her strength exactly, but a body slam to the front of the cell said everything, especially when the steel bars popped out of the ground due to the force of the impact. Well, that's one way to get your freedom, right?</p><p>Looking around, she noticed the amount of enemies around that now gave her weird stares, especially since a bright pink cat didn't quite fit into the battle aesthetic they had going on. She was ready to leap on the top of the jail cells and use that route to escape from the Shirasagi castle, but Ryoma's loud shout of Takumi's name had grabbed her attention.</p><p>Following his gaze, she noticed the prince surrounded by a group of enemies, archers and swordsmen alike ready to finish him off. Ryoma and the others were too far away to reach him in time, so without giving much thought, she found her bearings and leaped towards him. </p><p>Obviously getting thrown into a truck-sized cat body without any proper training would be a bit wonky, so instead of landing on all four paws, she tumbled onto the group of enemies surrounding Takumi.</p><p>With the unexpected distraction, Takumi grabbed his bow and sat up with a bit of difficulty, ready to take on his remaining attackers, but instead was met with a very confused cat, the size of three pegasi combined. </p><p>More enemies were swiftly approaching, and as he tried to raise his arms and shoot them down with Yumi, a sharp pain shot through his left arm, making him falter.</p><p>Teo looked back at the waves of enemies coming towards them, and was obviously acting on pure instinct and adrenaline. She's never actually participated in a fight, and any amount of <em>'fighting'</em> was solely done through online games, whose situations definitely didn't apply here. </p><p>"Uhhh...fuck-" </p><p>
  <em>No time to dawdle around! </em>
</p><p>Looking at Takumi, she reached out and grabbed him by his blue scarf, effectively picking him up by the scruff like a kitten<em>. This will have to do for now.</em></p><p>"H-hey! What are you doing, put me down!" He started flailing, in an attempt to escape her grip, but that was pretty difficult especially since his own two feet weren't touching the ground anymore.</p><p>Teo gritted her fangs, trying to keep a hold of him. </p><p>"Shtop...shtruggling...!! I'm gonna drop yew and we'll bofh die!!" </p><p>It was a bit hard to understand her words, but he caught them nonetheless. He didn't actually know it was her, and might've thought she was part of the enemy, but realized that was not the case. </p><p>Turning around, she wanted to make a dash for where Sakura and the others were, but a wave of flying pegasus knights blocked her way. Surrounded on three sides, she decided to make a run for it and go into the direction mostly left wide open, which led to a nearby cliff, just to the side of the mountain where the castle was located. From there on, she hopped down the sides of said ridge, reaching a wide river, hidden by a forest. </p><p>Getting a bit of distance from the battle, she stopped in a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. Placing Takumi down, she began pacing around, swishing her tail back and forth.</p><p>"What was <em>that</em>?!"</p><p>Takumi scuffed at her. "What are you DOING?! We need to go back and defend the castle!" </p><p>She stalked her way towards him.</p><p>"Are you kidding?! That's a DEATH sentence. Sakura and the others already seemed to be making their escape, it'd be <em>reckless</em> to go back! I'm <em>not</em> going. And by the looks of it, neither are you." </p><p>She glared at him, motioning to his clearly injured arm. He gritted his teeth and turned away, but said nothing. She <em>was</em> somewhat right. He was in no state to try and defend anything when he couldn't even lift his bow.</p><p>"Who even <em>are</em> you?" He asked in a pretty hostile tone. She sat down, but even so was thrice taller than him.</p><p>"Who do you <em>think</em>?! Good to know that you don’t even remember the person you threw in a jail cell for no reason!" She gave a low growl to express her frustration.</p><p>Upon hearing that, he groaned audibly. "Ugh, it's <em>you.</em> I should've known."</p><p>"Tch. What a lovely 'thank you' for someone that just saved your <em>life!"</em></p><p>"I didn't ask to be saved, you know!"</p><p>"Then I honestly should've left you there to die! Hmph!" She turned her head away, her fluffy tail curling around her paws. "Ungrateful <em>bastard.</em>"</p><p>He gave her a good once-over, his head going up and down due to the fact that she was considerably taller than him. "I thought you were <em>unarmed.</em> How the hell did you turn into a cat?"</p><p>"Do I look like I know? I was in that cell and this stone fell next to me after one of those loud explosions. I just picked it up and I woke up as a <em>cat."</em> She puffed her chest out, squinting at him from above, but her body gesture quickly changed to a crouched one in front of him. "Also uh...how do I turn back?"</p><p>He made an exasperated face at her. "You don't know how to turn back?? How did you turn into one in the first place!" He closed his eyes with a pained expression.</p><p>"O-oi!! Don't look at me, where I come from, we don't have these!" Teo whined, followed by a quiet wail.</p><p>Takumi exhaled loudly and scanned her. "I don't really use beaststones, but I've heard about them.” He sat on one of the nearby tree stumps to think. “From what I remember, you have to recall your human body, and concentrate on how you were before."</p><p>Standing up, Teo closed her eyes and did what he suggested.</p><p> <em>Okay girl, come on. It can’t be that hard to ‘re-imagine’ yourself. You daydream all day anyway! How hard can it be to visualize your own body?</em></p><p>A soft glow engulfed herself, and she went back to her original form, with <em>some</em> changes. Opening her eyes, she saw Takumi giving her a puzzling stare, though it appeared like he was struggling to keep composed. </p><p>"Why are you giving me that look?"</p><p>"Well, I've never seen a beaststone have direct effects on one's human form."</p><p>"Eh?" Looking at herself, she no longer had her original clothes. Instead, she had a mid-length, pink tutu dress, the same purple bell collar at her neck, as well as a bow at the back of the dress. "What the..." </p><p>Probably the most shocking aspect was the fact that now, atop her head was a pair of fluffy ears, coupled with a tail as well.</p><p>"That's quite the attire you've got there. However <em>highly</em> impractical." The prince seemed to be <em>so</em> proud of that observation, but she was having none of it.</p><p>"Well <em>excuse</em> me, but I had no say in this matter!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "At least I don't look like a complete <em>buffoon</em> with those pants." Takumi glared at her.</p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean? This is an archer's attire! It IS practical." </p><p>"Yeah, practical-ly makes you look like a clown."</p><p> <em>I Swear, this place is like a circus.</em></p><p>“A what?” He gave her a dubious look.</p><p>They stared at each other, before Teo just shook her head. "You know what- nevermind. Just leave it at that."</p><p>Walking towards the rushing river next to them, she took to throwing a few stones in the fast waters to get her hands occupied. With all discussions done, they were awkwardly standing around in silence, surrounded by the forest sounds.</p><p>"So what do we do now? We can't take on all those guys back there and I don't think sitting around here is a good idea either." </p><p>Takumi walked towards the edge of the river and peered at the castle high up on the mountain. He frowned, as he could very faintly make out the silhouettes of sky knights, though it would be too risky to go back just then.  </p><p>"...I suppose we need to regroup with the others. It’s our main priority for now." He then turned back to the river and seemed to be deep in thought while scanning the faraway lands.</p><p>Teo glanced at him looking wistfully to the horizon, her own worries running around her mind. What was she to do, anyway? With no idea on how to get back, she’d have to stick around until she could find someone to help her with that. </p><p>Who knows where that blue lizard went, or if someone knew anything about her at all. Was she this land’s deity? Though it seemed unlikely…<em>I mean what goddess wears a bonnet of all things? Isn’t that a bit odd, even for some weird, medieval-samurai world?</em></p><p>Takumi’s voice jostled her from her wandering thoughts. "We should probably head towards Izumo, since they are a neutral nation we would most likely be safe there."</p><p>"Would they be able to help with your injury?" She asked while looking over at his arm, which he was holding with his right hand. He seemed quite surprised by her sudden concern for him, considering they were insulting each other just a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Ah...yeah. I suppose so." He tried moving his arm but quickly stopped afterwards, letting out a short groan of pain. Teo placed her hand on his shoulder, an uneasy look on her face. </p><p>"Hey, stop that! You don't want to make it worse!" He glared at her. </p><p>"And what do you know? You're clearly not a healer." </p><p>"Well <em>no,</em> I'm not a ‘healer’, but unlike you I do have a few brain cells! Stop moving it!" He sighed audibly with disdain and shut his mouth. He didn't seem to want to argue anymore.</p><p>They stayed in silence for a bit more, looking at the running waters of the river for a brief while before Teo turned to Takumi. "I don't think we've properly introduced yourselves? And if we are to stick together we should probably at least get to know each other-”</p><p>He turned his head towards her. “Who said we’re traveling together?” </p><p>She leaned towards him in a mild state of panic. “E-excuse me?? Whose fault is it that we ended up in this situation!! If your paranoid dumbass hadn’t thought to JAIL me of all things when I was clearly harmless, then we probably could’ve all escaped back there and I wouldn’t have to deal with you!”</p><p>He gritted his teeth. “<em>Fine.</em> But that’s only until we get back to the others and I can drop you off to someone else. I don’t have time to babysit a helpless girl.” </p><p>
  <em>Oh, he’s done it now. </em>
</p><p>She poked him in the chest with her finger. “If I recall <em>correctly</em> you would’ve bitten the dust by now if it wasn’t for my ‘helpless’ self!” </p><p>He gave her a glare but decided it wasn’t worth it anymore to argue on the subject. What’s done is done and his primary objective was to get back to his siblings and get her off of his back.</p><p>Sighing heavily, he grumbled about always ending up in some sort of weird situation way out of his knowledge and training. Shooting enemies with deadly accuracy? No problem.</p><p>Dealing with an otherworldly girl who doesn’t give a damn about common courtesy or respect for royals? Yeah, way above his pay grade.</p><p>For better or for worse, he’d have to put up with it for now. Lending his hand out, he gave her a firm look. “I’m Takumi. Second prince of Hoshido.”</p><p>She crossed her arms while looking at him from below, her tail swishing behind her. Turning her head away, she only glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “Tch. I’m Teo. But don’t expect me to be friendly or nice just because you’re a prince. Your attitude so far says enough about you.”</p><p>Honestly, being left hanging like that for a handshake hurt him more than he’d have liked to admit. Most people would be jumping at the opportunity to make his acquaintance, and thus he’d gained quite a bit of friends and companions.</p><p>So why did he feel that sorrowful when she’d basically rejected his truce? It wasn’t like he needed more allies, and yet...there was a deeper emotion lingering that he couldn’t grasp or give a name to. </p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by her loud voice. “So then? Will your name just do or should I refer to you as ‘highness <em>pineapple head</em>’? Since you’re a prince and all.”</p><p>Groaning, he gave her an exhausted glare. "Again with that? You know It really gets on my nerves when you disrespect me like that." </p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't have called me a traitor when you didn't even <em>know</em> me, yeah?" He frowned but didn't reply. "I'll drop the nickname once I get an apology, <em>shortie."</em></p><p>"Wh- short?! I'm taller than you!" She walked up in front of him, standing straight, ears perked up. </p><p>"Hah. By <em>merely</em> an inch or two." Smirking, Teo crossed her arms, clearly challenging him. "Your status doesn’t mean anything to me. So if you want to be treated pleasantly, then you should put on your best behavior. If you’re nice, then I will be nice."</p><p>He leaned back slightly and sighed. "I <em>suppose</em> I can be civil enough, but don't expect me to treat you like some sort of hero just because you're like...a clone of our sister. Which, I still don't get how that works. "</p><p>Teo stared at him for a bit, seemingly in thought. "Yeah uh, don't ask me about that, because I’m as lost as you are. The only thing I've got going on for me is rampant ADHD and a fucked up sleep schedule."</p><p>"...<em>What</em>?" He seemed thoroughly perplexed.</p><p>She shrugged with a clueless expression. Takumi realized that there was no point in trying to ask more about it. "So, in which direction now?" She looked at their surroundings, her gaze sometimes fixed on the small critters that were roaming around.</p><p>"We need to cross the river. The easiest way would be to <em>swim,</em> however-" he trailed off as Teo gave him a stern glare "...that's not exactly feasible right now. There's a bridge up north that we could use, so I guess we're headed for that."</p><p> "Okay, I do hope you know your way around because I am <em>awful</em> with directions."</p><p>"Are you even good at <em>anything</em>?" He expected a snarky reply in return, however all he got was a strange but confident 'absolutely not'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>maybe one day I'll remember to link to some doodles of the fic I did, because they're hilarious</p><p>anyway if somehow you're still here I appreciate that and you're very pog</p><p>Thanks to @thelocalmuffin for beta reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teo and Takumi are an explosive combo when it comes to interacting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked for a bit until the sky turned dark and the wind was brushing chills against their skin. Takumi had no intention of keeping a conversation going, but that was no issue since Teo felt the need to personally point out every single thing that came in her field of view. </p><p>"Oh! Look, a crow! You know, I've always thought crows are heckling cool, because they're as smart as a seven year old, but you know withoutthe whole kid part! Which is incredible because they're birds and I mean, they really have a brain the size of a pea.” Teo laughed for a second, “Feather brain- It's one of my favourite half insults! Speaking of, I also had a pigeon at one point, but he became really mean, which makes me sad. Oh well, I think he went and made a life for himself somewhere in the city. I'm a bit worried though, because we do have hawks and they hunt the pigeons, but I do think he's okay. Also have you ever seen those types of hawks that just fly <em>still?</em> It's so odd to see a bird just sitting still in the air hunting for prey and..." </p><p>She went on and on and <em>on.</em> </p><p>Takumi groaned, being unsure how much more he could take <em>bird</em> talk of all things. </p><p>"Have you ever thought about flying? I think it would be cool to see the world from up there-"</p><p>"Can you <em>shut up</em> for one moment?! I can't think at all with you going off about every single insignificant thing you see around you! Gods, what are you? A kid?" He placed 2 fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to gather his thoughts.</p><p>Teo pouted and crossed her arms. </p><p>"Gee, if you didn't want to talk to me you could've said so from the beginning. I could've said my breath for someone who actually <em>cared!</em> At this point, even a rock would be a better listener than you!" With those words, she bounded further away from him, staying a bit behind to put some distance between them. </p><p>"Tch, at least now there's finally peace and quiet." The prince scoffed as he crossed his arms. Turning around, he continued walking towards the supposed bridge. It had only been a few minutes until it was <em>too</em> quiet. For a little while he could hear her going about behind him, but now he couldn't even hear her steps. </p><p>Turning around, he expected to see her a bit further away playing with some critter, but instead she had completely vanished<em>. </em>For a moment, the aspect of being abandoned dashed in his thoughts. That scared him more than he would like to admit.</p><p>"Teo? Hey, don't play a prank on me because of earlier...this isn't funny!" </p><p>He looked all around him, but there was no sign of her. He got out his Fujin Yumi as a precaution and began heading towards the forest itself. </p><p>Just then, a loud scream was heard from where he had come from, followed by a panicked Teo barreling out of the forest. She looked <em>terrified</em> and was talking a mile a minute while trying to catch her breath. </p><p>"Therwasthis-greenthingandithadlike...NOeyesanditwasbigandgrossandtherewere-!"</p><p>"Woah, woah, slow down! I didn't get <em>any</em> of that! Calm down and breathe!" His words would have worked if she wasn't already in such a panicked state, and he didn't get to ask any more questions as a group of Faceless surrounded them from the dark forest. </p><p>Taking a step back, Takumi placed himself in front of Teo, mostly out of habit to protect his allies. Managing to focus on the situation at hand, she noticed him taking aim at one of the creatures, his face clearly showing that he was in pain. </p><p>"H-hey, stop! Your arm...!"</p><p>"We've got no other choice. It's either pain in my arm or our <em>lives!"</em> He finished his sentence with a shot to one of the Faceless, toppling it over and making the others enraged in return. He crouched down on one knee briefly as he let the soaring pain course through his body before he prepared for the next attack.</p><p>Teo paced wildly in place before she remembered the spiky stone she still had on her. Maybe being a big cat could help in one way or another?</p><p> "Quick, how do I use this thing again?!"</p><p>He gave her a short exasperated look but decided against arguing this time, considering their current predicament.</p><p>"Ngh...just like you did the first time! Imagine yourself as the creature and it should work…!" </p><p>Standing up once again, he took aim through the pain and shot down another enemy. In the meantime, Teo was desperately struggling to transform into the cat form from earlier, but to no avail. Before Takumi could act, one of the Faceless practically threw himself at her. </p><p>"Watch out!"</p><p>She was frozen in place as she could only stare at the green body heading towards her, approaching very rapidly. Her survival instincts finally kicked in, and suddenly she was her cat self leaping away from the danger's path. With her newfound height, she managed to see a bunch more enemies hidden between the trees, many more than Takumi could take on with his injured self.</p><p>"We have to run! There's too many!" Teo exclaimed.</p><p>Takumi briefly looked back at her. "Run <em>where?!</em> we're surrounded! We have no choice but to fight!" </p><p>Another shot, another enemy down, but at the cost of a massive wave of pain for him. Thinking on the spot was not exactly Teo's strong point, and with Takumi willing to fight his way out even in his current state, there was no one really to give actual good ideas.</p><p>Looking back at the river, its current was too strong to swim. Not to mention, it was too wide to jump in one leap. Looking closer, however, there were a few boulders strewn across the water in what resembled a crooked line, that she was fairly certain they could use to get to the other side. It was that or being mauled at the hands of those creatures.</p><p>She didn't have time to ask Takumi about it, as she promptly hoisted him up on her back, leading him to clutch onto her collar. "Giddy up!"</p><p>"Wh- hey! What are you doing?!" </p><p>Before another Faceless lunged at them, she wiggled her body, aiming her body to make the landing, and  took a big leap to one of the boulders that was closest to the shore. It was a good fifteen feet or so, but she hadn't taken into account how <em>slippery</em> a rock would be, especially one in the middle of a rushing river always getting splashed by water.</p><p><em>"W-woah!"</em> </p><p>She took a few seconds to stabilize herself on said rock, almost falling in a couple of times before she found a steady balance.</p><p>They were now supposed to be jumping towards the next stone, however, Teo was hesitating. It was clear that she was struggling to keep her balance on the wet rock ,but sooner or later she would have to jump. </p><p>"What are you waiting for? Just jump already!" Takumi shouted, as the rushing waters around them were making everything deafening.</p><p>Teo shook her head. "I...I can't! I'm- wah!" </p><p>A large boulder went right by her head. Looking back, the Faceless had started throwing large rubble and logs at them, and it wouldn't be too long until one of them hit and they'd topple over into the fast stream. </p><p>All of Teo’s earlier newfound confidence had already wavered away, definitely not helped by the sudden pressure of being pelted with dangerous items coming from a mob of otherworldly beasts.</p><p>"I'm...too scared. What if I <em>fail</em> and we'll both fall into the current?!"</p><p>Takumi looked back at the horde of enemies close by at the edge of the water, some of them already trying to measure if they could jump and grab at them to pull into the stream.</p><p> "Well if you don't, we might end up there anyway!"</p><p>"That does <em>NOT</em> help!!" She yelled back at him. </p><p>Standing on her back, Takumi could actually feel her whole body shaking in fear. He wasn’t that good with people, but he knew very well that fear could be deadly if you let it take over you. He had to think fast, or else they both would end up washed somewhere, either found by the Nohr army, bandits, or some other faceless. If they were alive after falling in, that is. </p><p>Leaning closer to her ear so that she could hear him, he decided to try and encourage her instead. </p><p>"Come on, you can do it!” </p><p>She shook her head at him, whimpering. </p><p>“Look, only you can get us both out of this! Pick your fate. Is it going to be the Faceless or drowning? Because I wanna drown.”</p><p>It wasn’t common for him to be offering words of reassurance, even with the bit of brutal honesty peppered in, but his years of experience taught him that sometimes people needed a bit of help when it came to their faith. </p><p>She looked back at him briefly, before sighing and taking her position, ready to jump. He was right. The lesser of two evils needed to be considered. She'd have to do this in one fell swoop, or else she will actually slip on these mossy rocks.</p><p>Taking a big breath, she began jumping from rock to rock, all whilst yelling some profanities at each jump. Reaching the last rock, she slipped slightly at the end of the jump, making so that both her and Takumi toppled over and fell on the grassy bank on the other side of the wide river. Teo's lower half however still fell in the water, and she was now clawing at the earth to not get swept up by the current.</p><p>Takumi quickly got up and tried to help her, but due to his arm, he couldn't do much. </p><p>He'd grabbed one of her paws, but it was nearly impossible to pull up a cat that was probably three times the weight of a pegasus. </p><p>"You have to turn back to your human form!! I can't help you otherwise!" </p><p>"B-but I don’t...!”</p><p> -<em>Know how! </em></p><p>She’d wanted to say, but knew it'd be the same answer as before. She'd just have to do it. Inhaling loudly, she closed her eyes tight and willed the transformation off. </p><p>Due to the size difference, she ended up on the other side of the bank and almost fell in, but Takumi was quick to catch her and pull her back up onto the grass.</p><p>They both were now laid on the grass, breathing heavily and trying to recover from the rush of anxiety and adrenaline of the whole thing. </p><p>Teo sat up first, concerned about the possible threat if those enemies would decide to go further, cross the bridge and come after them.</p><p>Takumi sat up as well, holding his arm. "Leave them be, they won't come after us." </p><p>She looked back at him. "Are you sure?" </p><p>He nodded, but glared across the bank to keep an eye out.</p><p>They sat in silence before Teo perked up again as she remembered something and rushed up to him. </p><p>"Your arm...!" </p><p>He looked away, clearly masking his pain.</p><p>"It...will be fine. We just need to reach Izumo and they'll be able to help with this." She cast a worried glance at him, but he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "We should keep going. The sooner we arrive, the better."</p><p>They started walking once again, this time sticking closer to each other in the case of an emergency. Teo was walking on Takumi's right side, and was now cautiously looking around. </p><p>The wind had picked up, making the trees shift and creak, creating ominous shadows all around. With her palms rubbing her arms, Teo was trying to keep her mind off of the chill in the air and the moving shadows, which she always thought would be another enemy that was ready to strike them at any moment.</p><p>Despite their earlier argument, both of them were now aware of the other’s presence and how they kind of need each other to survive, at least for now.</p><p>Thinking back on why they had fought earlier made both of them feel equally bad for what happened, but neither was sure how to break the ice and see if they can at least get along for the time being. </p><p>Seeing as how Takumi didn’t look like he was going to make any effort to initiate the conversation, Teo decided to do that herself.</p><p>"Is it...always this cold at night here?" </p><p>A bit of a silly question, but it was neutral enough that it shouldn’t have caused another fight between them.</p><p>He nodded and continued walking, not saying much to her. She thought he was still upset with her, but a closer look yielded the fact that he was lost in his thoughts, rather than ignoring her.</p><p> It wasn't until he'd felt her getting closer and closer that he registered her words properly. He stopped briefly, pretending to look around and then took off the fur overcoat he had tied at his waist and placed it on her shoulders. </p><p>"Eh...?" She gave him a curious look whilst clutching the coat, surprised that he helped her, considering they were at each other’s throats not long ago. </p><p>"You're cold, aren't you?" </p><p>It looked as if she was about to ask him something, so he continued. "I don't need it as much as you do. So don't worry about me." He gave a small but sincere smile after reassuring her and continued walking afterwards. </p><p>That was probably his own way of apologizing for earlier. Teo smiled to herself as well, and caught up to him, the atmosphere around them now felt considerably lighter, and she decided to try and get him to talk a bit about himself.</p><p>"So...you mentioned you were a prince?"</p><p>He scoffed. "Ah yes, the brief mention when you were disrespecting me in the middle of the battlefield." </p><p>It was a snarky remark, but it was clear that he didn’t mean it as an accusation.</p><p>She gave a little shove in good fun. "Hey! You don't use your status to force someone to respect you, that's just, <em>royal etiquette!"</em> </p><p>He laughed himself, glancing back at her. "And what would <em>you</em> know about that, huh?"</p><p>She crossed her arms and stuck out her chest. "Enough to know that's not how you do it, <em>obviously!"</em></p><p>Rolling his eyes, he looked up at the night sky. "Well then, to answer your question - I am the second prince of Hoshido. You've already met my brother Ryoma, and my sisters, Sakura and Hinoka."</p><p>"Yikes. I couldn't deal with that many siblings." She stuck out her tongue faking disgust at the situation.</p><p>He gave her a slightly confused look.</p><p>"Aren't the Norhians your siblings? You looked like Corrin's twin, so I assumed..." Takumi had never known much about Corrin, considering his brother kept him in the dark about it all these years, so having a twin could have been entirely possible in his mind.</p><p>She gave him a confused look.</p><p>"The who? I have <em>never</em> met any of those people in my life." Takumi gave her a surprised look. "Besides, have you seen their outfits? These guys don't even wear <em>shoes!!</em> You won't catch me dead dressed up like that." </p><p>At those words, he burst out into laughter followed by her. </p><p>"Well that's one way to put it. Then...who are you, exactly? From what kingdom do you come?" </p><p>She snorted. <em>"Kingdom?!</em> I wish. However, judging by the fact that you guys got magic stuff, I'd wager nowhere from this world, at least." He gave her a curious hum. "Remember that day on the field when I appeared?" </p><p>"Yeah, Corrin was pondering on which side to choose..." He gritted his teeth. "That traitor... -ahem.” He stopped himself before he got off tangent. “Suddenly there was this blinding light, and then you appeared out of nowhere. We’d thought the Nohrians had employed an illusionist to fool us. "</p><p>Teo placed a hand on her chin in thought. "I see. That's what was on my end as well, after a fish looking dragon appeared in front of me back home."</p><p>"A what dragon?"</p><p>"Yeah. Don't ask me about it, because I don’t know anything.<em>"</em> She pouted, looking away. "I just hope that when I return I'll have all my stuff back. I'll be <em>really</em> fucking upset if my phone and cat headphones are lost through space and time." Teo had her priorities in check.</p><p>"Your...what?" He asked with a confused tone. She patted his back, sighing.</p><p>"It's okay, you wouldn't understand."</p><p>"Huh? Why wouldn't I?" It seemed like he wasn’t going to go down without any information, so she then went on to briefly explain what those two things were and why they were important to her. </p><p>He was silent for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, I didn't get any of that."</p><p>She lightly swished her tail at him. "Then why make me explain it in the first place, dummy!" </p><p>He gave a ‘hey…!’ but his tone wasn’t an angry one. It no longer felt like they were going to burst into an argument at any slight inconvenience, both of them actually enjoying themselves.</p><p>They had been already walking for a couple of hours, not noticing when time had passed so quickly as they were eagerly talking to each other. </p><p>"So...what's <em>your</em> world like?"</p><p>Teo laughed. "I don't think there's any way to describe it in one go. It's...a mix of things. From fun and wondrous to sad and angering. There's no wars going on, really. Well, at least not at surface level. But there were before, and they were brutal."</p><p>She made an annoyed face. "However, they're boring to learn about, so I've just deleted all the information on that from my brain."</p><p>"Ah, really? It would've been interesting to hear about..." He chimed, appearing upset. Teo gave him a look of disgust.</p><p>"Ew. You're a <em>nerd.</em> Oh my god."</p><p>He turned at her. "What’s a ‘nerd’? Is this another insult of yours?"</p><p>She sighed. "No, it just means you <em>actually</em> care about all this boring stuff. Like, history and society."</p><p>He feigned being hurt by that. "Hey! It's not boring!"</p><p>"Next thing you tell me is that you read books for <em>fun." </em>She accentuated the last word with an extra sound of disgust.</p><p>"I mean, what else is there to do? Besides training..." She cut him off after that. </p><p>"Oh my god, <em>do not</em> talk to me." </p><p>Takumi was utterly confused at her change in demeanor, but was relieved as she started laughing. </p><p>"Just kidding. But don't expect my mind to be present if you start going on about stuff like that." </p><p>They continued bantering back and forth, whilst Teo was explaining a few other things from her life. Her cats from back home, some of her favorite foods, her obsession with horses - to which she'd begged Takumi to let her ride one once they get back to Hoshido. </p><p>"So, I never asked but like, why are you guys at war again? And what was with that girl that looked just like me? I feel like it can’t be just a coincidence that we ‘happen’ to look alike."</p><p>Takumi sighed. </p><p>"It's...complicated. King Garon, the ruler of Nohr wants Hoshido's throne. They've been getting more aggressive about it too. That girl you saw back there is actually our sister. She's been kidnapped and grown up with the Nohrians all these years."</p><p>He seemed pretty angry talking about this matter. "We'd only gotten her back, and she still chose to go back with them. I can't forgive her."</p><p>Teo hummed in thought. </p><p>"Well that's kind of...how do I put it." Takumi glanced curiously at her. <em>"Yikes."</em></p><p>After a slight silence, both of them chuckled at that.</p><p>"Yeah. You could put it like that. Still...it's difficult. I know Ryoma and the others are taking it the worst. I couldn't care less. She showed where her loyalty lies, and I don't plan on believing anything that she tries." </p><p>He gritted his teeth, and went quiet for a bit. "She killed our mother. And nothing will bring her back." </p><p>He stopped in his tracks and looked down as he said that, seemingly watching the ground. Teo stopped as well and wanted to express her grief about the situation, but upon glancing at Takumi, she'd noticed a very brief purple smoke coming from his frowning eyes. <em>That’s certainly not normal...</em></p><p>She placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jolt and look at her. </p><p>“Takumi? Are you okay? I'm...sorry to hear about your mother." He shook his head in a quick manner, as if trying to rid his mind off the thought. </p><p>"Yeah I'm...okay. Come, we should be getting close to the border by now." He'd started walking, but Teo was left behind staring at him with worry. </p><p>
  <em>What exactly was that?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, thank you @thelocalmuffin for being my beta! I can't thank you enough for putting up with this mess, haha &lt;3. Please check their works as well! They have been my inspiration ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>